


Pretzel Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Food, M/M, and memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky observe National Pretzel Day (April 26)!





	Pretzel Day

"Pretzels are always better with something to drink."  
"Schaefer is the one beer to have when you're having more than one."  
"I'm not sure it's even the same beer anymore."  
"But it's always been so weak, it doesn't matter that alcohol doesn't do anything for us these days."  
"Still it makes me think of so many great games at Ebbets Field..."  
"And Coney Island Hot Dogs are still the best!"


End file.
